Otanjoubi Omedetou Danna!
by Namikaze Deidara
Summary: "Deidara gagal,"/'Sasori menangis'/"Siapa yang bilang aku mati?"/gk bisa bikin summari


**Special for Sasori's Birthday**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, AU, CANON,**** GAJE,**** typo(s), ****YAOI****,**** Shonen-Ain, BL,**** dll**

**Pairing : SasoDei**

**Ini fanfic kedua author, tapi kali ini one-shoot, gomen kalau makin GAJE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Konan, hari ini tanggal berapa un?" tanya Deidara.

"Tanggal 1 November, memang kenapa?" Konan balik bertanya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Ah, aku ingat, minggu depan tanggal 8 November kan? Jadi, apa kau sudah mempunyai rencana?" kata Konan serius.

"Tentu saja, tapi rencanaku akan melibatkan seluruh Akatsuki un," ucap Deidara.

"Itu tidak masalah, lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Konan.

"Kita bicarakan di ruang tengah un, tapi harus ada yang mengalihkan perhatian danna," kata Deidara.

"Soal pengalih, serahkan saja pada bocah bertopeng itu," ujar Konan.

"Hmmm, terserah kau saja deh, pokoknya saat dia pergi, kita bicarakan di ruang tengah, kalau mereka tidak mau berkumpul, siap-siap mendapat luka bakar di sekujur tubuh," kata Deidara.

Konan mengangguk cepat.

"Sasori-_senpai!_" panggil seorang anak (?) ber-topeng spiral a.k.a Tobi.

"..." pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil a.k.a Sasori diam saja.

"Sasori-_senpai!_"

"..."

"Sasori-_senpai!_ Deidara-_senpai_ ciuman dengan Itachi-_senpai_ di belakang markas!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Mana Itachi?!" bentak Sasori.

"Tobi bohong _senpai_, habis dari tadi dipanggil diam saja," jawab Tobi polos tanpa mengetahui aura membunuh dari Sasori.

"Tobi," panggil Sasori dengan suara berat.

"I-iya _senpai?_" tanya Tobi takut-takut.

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

Jadilah kejar-kejaran Tobi vs Sasori.

Di ruang tengah...

"Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi sudah keluar, bagaimana rencananya?" kata pemuda berambut jingga─Pain _to the point._

"Tapi, semuanya setuju tidak un?" tanya Deidara ragu-ragu.

"Setuju, setuju saja," jawab seorang laki-laki yang mirip ikan─Kisame.

"Terserah kalian," jawab laki-laki bercadar─Kakuzu.

"Baiklah," jawab Zetsu kembar.

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untukmu Deidara-chan?" kata pemuda berambut silver─Hidan.

"Hei Hidan, kalau kau ketahuan menggoda Deidara, mungkin kau sudah lumpuh seminggu," kata pemuda berambut hitam─Itachi.

"Diam kau Uchiha!" seru Hidan.

"Cukup! Jangan ada yang bertengkar lagi!" lerai Pain.

Itachi dan Hidan diam.

"Baiklah, Deidara, lanjutkan," ujar Pain.

"Besok, leader-_sama_ dan Akatsuki lainnya mengadakan pertemuan di sini, lalu...,"

Pagi-pagi sekitar pukul 07.00, semua Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, hendak membicarakan sesuatu.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Pain.

"Sudah leader-_sama_," jawab Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau aku mempunyai misi untuk beberapa dari kalian," kata Pain.

"Tapi kali ini, aku akan memberikan _single mission_, alias misi yang dilaksanakan sendirian, yang akan melaksanakan misi adalah Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, dan Deidara, misi kalian ada di gulungan ini," jelas Pain sambil melempar sebuah gulungan pada Kakuzu, Sasori, dan Itachi. Yang dilempar menangkapnya.

"Baca itu di kamar, lalu bersiap, dan laksanakan misi, rapat selesai," lanjut Pain.

Semua Akatsui bubar dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sebenarnya, yang mendapat gulungan misi hanya Sasori dan Deidara. Akatsuki yang lainnya hanya mendapat gulungan kertas kosong. Di kamar Sasori dan Deidara...

"Danna dapat misi apa dari leader un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Mengambil gulungan rahasia yang akan di kirim pagi ini ke Iwagakure, kalau kau Dei?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Mengambil gulungan rahasia Sunagakure yang ada di ruang bawah tanah kantor Kazekage un," jawab Deidara.

"Apa kau mau tukaran misi? Misi untukmu terlalu berbahaya," ucap Sasori.

"Enak saja un! Kalau misinya di Iwa itu kurang menantang!" seru Deidara.

"Deidara, kau yakin dengan misi ini? Kantor bawah tanah Kazekage dijaga oleh ribuan pasukan," kata Sasori lagi.

"Maksud danna apa? Jadi kau meremehkan seniku? Aku pasti berhasil un!" kata Deidara yakin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau janji akan kembali bukan?" tanya Sasori dengan nada ragu.

"Aku janji asalkan danna juga akan kembali dengan selamat tanpa luka, kalau ada luka, aku akan menambahkannya dengan ledakanku un," ancam Deidara.

"Persiapkan yang benar dan matang, semoga berhasil, ne?" ujar Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Deidara.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"_Arigatou_, aku berangkat duluan ya un!" seru Deidara sambil pergi dari kamarnya dan Sasori.

'_Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa,'_ batin Sasori.

Lalu, ia juga pergi melaksanakan misi.

_Skip time, 5 hari kemudian..._

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sasori yang baru memasuki markas.

Semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Deidara sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"_Okaeri_, Sasori," sahut Pain.

"Kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Deidara," kata Pain menggantung.

Sasori terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan sang leader. Pain menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia gagal," lanjut Pain.

"_Na-nani? Leader_, jangan bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu," kata Sasori tidak percaya.

"_Leader-sama_ tidak bercanda Sasori, Deidara gagal saat melawan pengendali kugutsu dari Suna bernama Kankurou, adik Kazekage, dan ia terkena racun," jelas Itachi.

"Darimana kalian yakin?" tanya Sasori masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Zetsu, dia mengikuti Deidara dan kau karena misi kalian bisa dibilang berbahaya, jadi _leader_ mengirim Zetsu untuk mengikuti kalian berdua," jawab Kakuzu.

Sasori terdiam dan hanya menunduk.

"Sasori?" panggil Hidan yang tumben-tumbenannya pakai nada agak lembut.

Tes... tes... tes...

'_E-eh? Kita gak salah lihat kan? Sasori si pasir merah, pembunuh berdarah dingin, menangis?' _ batin mereka kaget.

"A-aku mau ke kamar dulu, jadi jangan ganggu aku," ucap Sasori dengan nada dingin yang menusuk walaupun masih dengan sedikit air mata yang mengalir.

Ia memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

"_Leader_,apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Kisame.

"Betul, bagaimana kalau dia bunuh diri?" kata Konan khawatir.

"Tapi ini memang harus kita lakukan untuk Deidara, lagipula Deidara pernah bilang kepadaku, Sasori tidak akan mungkin bunuh diri, karena dia sudah berjanji pada Deidara," jelas Pain.

"Kasihan Sasori-_senpai_," kata Tobi.

"Jangan sampai kau berbicara sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Deidara pada Sasori," kata Kakuzu.

"Zetsu, periksa Sasori," perintah Pain.

"_Hai, leader-sama,_" sahut Zetsu kemudian menyelam ke dalam tanah.

Di kamar Sasori, keadaannya sangat kacau. Banyak patahan-patahan kayu yang berserakan di mana-mana, senjata-senjata tajam yang juga berserakan, sedangkan Sasori sendiri, rambutnya berantakan, jubah Akatsuki yang masih dikenakan olehnya sudah lecek-lecek tak karuan. Ditambah racun-racun yang tumpah membuat Zetsu harus menahan nafas saat memasuki kamar Sasori. Setelah itu, Zetsu kembali ke ruang tengah dan menjelaskan semuanya pada anggota Akatsuki.

"Ia stress berat rupanya, kita lihat saja dua hari lagi," ucap Pain.

Keesokan harinya...

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk," sahut Sasori.

"Oh, ternyata kau Itachi, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai kamarnya.

"Jangan seperti ini terus Sasori," kata Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"Jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihanmu, atau Deidara akan kecewa padamu," ucap Itachi.

"Tidak semudah bicara, Itachi," sahut Sasori.

"Baca ini, kuharap kau mau sedikit berubah," ujar Itachi sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Sasori. Setelah Sasori menerimanya, Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasori dan menutup pintunya.

Sedangkan Sasori, dengan malas ia membuka kertas tersebut. Setelah melihat tulisan di kertas tersebut, Sasori terperanjat.

_**Sasori no danna un!**_

_**Jangan bersedih terus ya un!**_

_**Karena saat danna bersedih, aku juga merasakannya un...**_

_**Sementara aku tidak ada di sisimu, teruslah anggap aku ada agar danna tidak terlalu sedih in,**_

_**Karena jika danna menganggapku tidak ada seperti dulu baru masuk Akatsuki, nanti aku marah loh un! :P**_

Saat melihat tulisan ini, Sasori tersenyum kecil.

_**Semangat ya danna!**_

_**Dimanapun aku berada, hatiku selalu bersama danna, tidak akan pernah berpaling dari danna!**_

_**Tapi danna juga tidak boleh berpaling dariku, karena aku pasti tau un,**_

'_Aku tidak akan sanggup berpaling darimu, dasar bodoh,'_

_**Maaf, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu beberapa lama**_

_**Tetap semangat walaupun tidak ada aku ya un!**_

_**Hanya ini yang ingin kusampaikan pada danna,**_

_**Aishiteru Sasori no danna un~~~**_

_**~Deidara Unyu-Unyu~**_

'_Bahkan di saat kau tidak ada, kau masih bisa membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa walaupun hanya sedikit,arigatou ne, Deidara, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang kau harapkan,'_

Setelah membaca surat itu, Sasori perasaan sedikit lebih baik. Hari ini, ia tidak mendapat misi. Jadi seperti biasa, ia hanya mengutak-atik bonekanya walaupun konsentrasinya tidak sepenuhnya tertuju pada kugutsu yang sedang ia buat itu. Karena, pemuda berambut pirang yang biasanya selalu mengoceh di kamarnya itu, kini tidak ada...

Pukul 01.00 malam, seperti biasa Sasori tidak tidur. Ia hanya mengutak-atik kugutsu-kugutsu miliknya.

"Sasori? Kau masih bangun?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur bodoh, mau apa kau kemari Kisame?" sahut Sasori dari dalam kamar dengan nada cuek.

"Ke ruang tengah sekarang, _leader_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ucap Kisame.

"Hn,"

"Dan jangan lama-lama, atau _leader-sama_ akan menghancurkan semua kugutsu milikmu," kata Kisame sebelum pergi ke lantai bawah.

Sasori hanya membereskan peralatannya dan pergi ke lantai bawah yang gelap tanpa penerangan sedikit pun.

'_Gelap sekali sih,'_ batinnya heran sambil terus menapaki satu-persatu tangga. Hinga tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan...

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASORI!" lampu menyala dan semua Akatsuki berteriak.

Sasori tersentak kaget.

"Memang hari ini aku ulang tahun ya?" tanya Sasori heran.

"_Baka yaro,_ pasti kau sangat sedih hingga tidak menyadari kalau sekarang tanggal 8 November ya?" kata Konan.

Sasori terdiam. "_Arigatou_ minna," ucapnya.

"_Gomen ne_, kami tidak bisa memberi hadiah apapun, kau tau bukan, kita tidak bisa keluar dengan bebas," kata Zeput.

"Walaupun kami bisa menyelam ke dalam tanah, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa," tambah Zetam.

"Jadi kami hanya bisa mempersiapkan kejutan ini, dan membuat kue ini," kata Kakuzu.

"Tak apa, ini sudah lebih dari cukup,"

"Sekarang Sasori-_senpai _potong kue-nya ya, Tobi laper," rengek Tobi.

"Dasar rakus," ejek Hidan.

"Biarin," Tobi memeletkan lidahnya.

Pesta sederhana itu berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi di tengah acara, Sasori sudah pamit untuk kembali ke kamar. Di jendela kamarnya, ia hanya termenung.

"Andai kau di sini Deidara, mungkin semuanya akan sempurna," gumam Sasori.

"Lalu kalau aku di sini, aku harus apa un?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sasori.

Sasori berbalik.

'_Baiklah, siapapun tampar aku sekarang,'_

Di depannya kini berdiri. Seseorang yang dicintainya, dirindukannya. Iris _aquamarine_, rambut pirang yang berkilauan, dan senyum manis yan sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Deidara,"

"_Tadaima danna_," ucap Deidara sambil memeluk Sasori erat. Sasori melepuskan pelukan Deidara.

"Si-siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menyamar menjadi Deidara," kata Sasori tajam.

"_Danna,_ aku ini Deidara yang asli, De-i-da-ra un," katanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya, Deidara sudah meninggal," kata Sasori tidak percaya.

BLETAK! Sasori mengelus kepalanya.

"Beraninya _danna _mengataiku sudah meninggal, memang siapa yang bilang aku meninggal?"

"Tapi surat darimu,─"

"Di surat itu, aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku sudah meninggal kan un?" potong Deidara.

"Dan kata leader──"

"Gagal misi, bukan mati kan? Aku terkena racun, tapi aku tidak mati danna un," potong Deidara lagi.

"Mana bukti kalau kau adalah Deidara? Buktikan sekarang," tantang Sasori.

CHU! Deidara mengecup pipi Sasori. Wajah Sasori memerah.

"Hehe, itu cukup bukan, untuk─" HUG!

"_Baka!_ Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Sasori sambil memeluk erat Deidara.

"Dan merindukanmu," lanjutnya.

Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori. "Aku juga merindukan _danna_ un, sangat," tiba-tiba Deidara melepas pelukannya.

"Ah iya, _otanjoubi omedetou_!" kata Deidara sambil memberikan bungkusan kecil pada Sasori. Sasori menerimanya dan membukanya.

Ternyata, itu adalah 2 boneka kayu yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Yang pertama memiliki rambut pirang dan iris aquamarine dan yang ekedua adalah boneka berambut merah maroon dengan iris hazel. Keduanya dibalut kain hitam bercorak awan-awan merah.

"Tapi kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Hmmm, sebenarnya ini semua rencanaku, semuanya hanya berpura-pura, termasuk Akatsuki un, tapi soal misi itu, itu asli, dan soal terkena racun itu juga asli, _danna_ pasti tau kan, kalau aku paling tidak bisa diam un? Di saat seperti itu, aku membuat boneka ini un, mungkin tidak terlalu bagus sih un, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kubuat dengan keadaan terkena racun un, tapi beruntunglah, sekarang sudah sembuh un," cerita Deidara.

"_Arigatou ne,"_ ucap Sasori sambil memeluk Deidara lembut sekali lagi.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake...**

Di atas sebuah tebing...

"_Danna _un!" panggil Deidara.

"Apa Deidara?" tanya Sasori.

Cup. Deidara mengecup bibir Sasori sekilas.

"Itu hadiah kedua dariku un, _jaa ne_," ucap mDeidara sambil langsung memasuki markas Akatsuki dengan wajah yang sangat merah meninggalkan Sasori yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Dasar, bocah," gumamnya.


End file.
